


Prompt #1 - Beginnings

by Kitanni



Series: Sev Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitanni/pseuds/Kitanni
Summary: A Severus Snape drabble, using the prompt "Beginnings"





	Prompt #1 - Beginnings

With a practiced flick of his wand, a small fire burst into life under the cauldron.  _What was Dumbledore thinking, hiring_ him _to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts?_   He carefully added the powdered moonstone to the concoction and watched closely for the right change of colour.  It was bad enough that Snape would have to spend the whole school year in the same castle as him, but now he had to regularly make Wolfsbane for him as well?  Snape slammed the bottle of hellebore syrup back down, spilling some the process.  This year was off to a terrible start. 


End file.
